dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Niki Kamata
Niki Kamata is main protagonist of Fanon Series Highschool DxD: Girl can be ero too!, she's Issei's cousin. She attend school in Hiimoshima. Appearance Niki is the girl with straight Auburn-Red hair and green hair. She has standards of female three size. In the school she wears a female Hiimoshima school uniform and brown shoes, when she not attend school she wears a grey jacket and purple shirt inside it, red plaid skirt and blue sneakers. She more like wear black panties and short singlets underneath her jacket. Personality Niki is lazy, laidback and casual talk person but get serious in need times, sometime she can bewildered and unpredictable pervert. Also she has extreme obsesssion with Male-Girls (男の娘 otokonoko, a ''boy who looks like a beautiful girl ), even her rooms full of Male-Girl magazines. has strong sense of justice but she won't admitted it and get insulted when seen someone hurt or killed by others. History Niki is popular student in Hiimoshina but her popularity dropped when Niki classmates found she is only male-girl maniac. Yet, she don't care about that. One day she was killed when returning to her home by a serial killer Stray Devil named Sid. In dying state Niki was reincarnated by Lagred Buer, the President of 'Hiimoshina Student Council' and became his pawn. Niki joined Lagred's peerages to fullfill her ambition of collecting her Male-girl harems. Story Abilities '''Freetyled Hand-to-hand combats' - Niki very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she used her unpredictable instinct when face her enemies. Shrewd Level Intellect - Niki is tactical expert, she still can think clearly although being cornered. Cutefication Dress-up - (萌フィけションヅレッスアップ Moefikesshon dzuressu-appu, literally mean, Moefication Dress-Up) Niki's signature spell which allow her turned males to cute crossdressing boy. Her spells even effective towards to genuine males like Riser and Issei. Promotion - Being a Pawn, Niki can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment Mimic Visioner '- Is Sacred Gear of Niki Kamata, a eye-mask containing soul The Enigmatic Dragon, Terni Dragon, the yellow dragon princess, Thyrus. According to Lagred even God doesn't know Thyrus, due her solitude nature. Makes it classified as Unclassified-type Sacred Gear. *'Terni Dragon Balance Break - Her Scale mail form design is unique due its feminine appearance but still can compared with Issei or Vali's. Her armor is mostly colored in shades of yellow, black and pink. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon, theres pink gem on the chest and pauldron. and her helmet bit similar, with Issei and Vali's scale mail except her shoulder-pads has wing shaped decoration which can open and bursting a bright pink colored energy blade like appendage called Heavenly Revolution Blade which has holy and demonic element. While transform Mimic Visioner will announces "Terni Dragon Balance Break Trivia *Niki's bears resembles with Touya Shimoshina aka 18+ from Himegoto. *According to Issei Niki's hair is almost resembles with Rias (but without ahoge). This reason caused him believes Riser approach Niki only his impingement for failing marrying Rias. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Trapmaniac